Found at last
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: What if Jason,Roy,Blaine,Wally and Dick were a family?What if Roy and Wally were brought from the street for the past 3 month?What will happen to them? Read and find out.(reversed age)
1. Chapter 1: Info

Name:Alfred Pennyworth

Age:60

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Nickname:Alf,Pennyworth,Alfie,Al,A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:39

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D.:Batman

Nickname:B-man,Bat,Batsy,Bats,Brucie,Mr.B,B,Brucie-Boy,Bwuce

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age:38

Team:Bat family/League of assasins

Secret I.D.:Batwoman

Nickname:Tal,Mrs.B,BW,Tawia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Damian Wayne

Age:18

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Nickname:Dami,RG,Big D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:16

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Tewwy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Cassandra Cain-Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Nickname:Blackie,BB,Cassie,Cassandwa,Cain

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:13

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,RR,Big Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Stephanie Brown-Wayne

Age:12

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Bat

Nickname:RB,Steph,Stephie,Brown,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jason Terror-Wayne

Age:11

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Nickname:Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay,RH,Hoodie,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roy Terror-Wayne

Age:6

Team:Bat family/Arrow family

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Nickname:Woy,Peedy,Roy-Boy,Arrowhead

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Blaine Terror-Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Sparrow

Nickname:Spar,Bwaine,S,Princess

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Wallace Terror-Wayne

Age:4

Team:Bat family/Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Nickname:Wally,Wawwy,KF,Kid Fwash,Wall-man,Walls

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Richard Terror-Wayne

Age:1

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Robin

Nickname:R,Dick,Dickie,Little D,Baby Bird,Birdy,Little Dickie,Little Bird


	2. Chapter 2:Found their family

On a dark night,Batman,Batwoman and their children were patrolling by an alley.

It was crime alley and there lived only thief's,gangs and poor people who hadn't work.

There's a couple who went in crime alley and the Bat family followed them.

Suddenly they saw a shadow not bigger than a kid by the couple and Renegade went in action.

Renegade picked the little child up and brought him on the roof.

,,LET. ME. GO!",ordered the kid while Batman went out of the shadow and the rest except Speedy and Kid Flash followed.

Batman glared at the kid and asked:,,What are you doing here?"

The kid took off his hoodie and glared right back and answered:,,I'm stealing money for don't even think of bringing me in prison or I'll tell everyone you hit me and killed my brother and sister."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Batwoman asked:,,How do we know that you have a family?"

,,Because I have honour and I have defeated your Clown villan too.",answered the kid.

Batman brought the kid to his eye level and asked:,,Where are your parents do you live?"

,,My parents live under the ground in a big enough box for them while my little brother and sister live with me this, have five children and one was hit death by Joker,one is sick and the other is too young to save the youngest the other two found a house and live happy with a oldest was brought back to life with a ...?",answered the kid.

,,Lasaruspit.",ended Renegade and Batwoman in the same time.

,,I'm Jason Terror and steal money to keep my on-",said Jason while a beep thing went off.

,, ,I gotta go and search a new home,Two-Face is back and is looking for us.",said Jason while he tried to wiggle free but without sucess.

Nightwing came next to Batman and said:,,I'll go with you and fight them off."

,,J-Jase is t-that r-really y-you?",asked Speedy while walking out of the shadow.

Jason looked over and gasped in surprise.

Kid Flash saw the face and runned to Jason while Speedy followed.

Batman released Jason and took a step back while looking just as shocked as the others.

,,How are Dickie and Princess?Why is Two-Face after us?",asked Kid Flash while they took off their mask.

Jason's eyes widened and said:,,Give me a lift to Crime 's our old house."

Wally brought his mask back on while Jason said with a smirk:,,I hope that we meet you soon don't forget,I know who you are."

With that were they speeding off while the others turned to Roy for an explaining.

Roy brought his mask up and made a motion to follow him.

They all did and thought only one thing.

'**_What does this mean?_**'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Dear readers,followers and friends,**

**I wanted to tell you that I'll go on with the story on ****_Bat family random shots._**

**If you want to read other stories, they also are in there.**

**I'm sorry for not updating but I can't concentrate on 1 story and get little by little the other stories together.**


End file.
